


Please Don't Go

by AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, College AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda/pseuds/AiLaikHeda_OnMyBeda
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are college freshman who are about to be in for the longest but greatest years of their lives.Clarke can't help but fall in love with the emerald eyes of a gorgeous brunette, and Lexa can't help but fall in love with a bubbly blonde with cerulean eyes who somehow finds a way into the brunettes at first cold exterior.Can these two girls get passed the jealousy, the revenge and their feelings to realise they are soulmates? How much does it take for them to finally admit to how they feel and at what cost?WARNING: no archive warnings although there is flashbacks of devestating and descriptive events. There is also a violent gun scene which will be addressed in the summary notes of the chapter.





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are college freshman who are about to be in for the longest but greatest years of their lives.
> 
> Clarke can't help but fall in love with the emerald eyes of a gorgeous brunette, and Lexa can't help but fall in love with a bubbly blonde with cerulean eyes who somehow finds a way into the brunettes at first cold exterior.
> 
> Can these two girls get passed the jealousy, the revenge and their feelings to realise they are soulmates? How much does it take for them to finally admit to how they feel and at what cost?
> 
> WARNING: no archive warnings although there is flashbacks of devestating and descriptive events. There is also a violent gun scene which will be addressed in the summary notes of the chapter.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 

Sunlight streamed and an aray of colours bloomed across the expanse of Clarke's vision. Unfamiliar sounds, unfamiliar smells, unfamiliar people echoed throughout her senses, but an all too familiar feeling churned itself inside Clarke's stomach as she stepped out of her mother's car and onto the campus in which she would spend the next fout years.

Clarke's mother, Abby, a renowned cardiac surgeon at the Arkadia West Trauma hospital in New York had been content on Clarke starting medicine at Polis National University. Clarke's heart, while wanting to follow in her mother's footsteps, strayed else where into the world of art and creation. To appease her mother Clarke had reluctantly taken up doing a major in medical sciences, and a minor in arts, despite her best efforts to convince her mother that doing Art was not just a "downright ridiculous waste of intellect" as Abby so eloquently put it.

 

> "Art does not pay the bills clarke"
> 
> "don't expect me to be paying for your university degree if all you're going to do is sit around fluffing over some coffee stained canvas". She would say.

Eventually Abby had conceded and agreed with Clarke that if her arts degree showed promise and a solid advancement towards a sustainable income, she would allow clarke to transfer into doing just art.

So there she was, anxious and unready to potentially start either the best four years of her life, or the worst. But definitely ready for a new beginning, to put her past and her heartbreak behind her. With a new found determination Clarke was about to wish her mother fairwell before —

 

> "Holy fucking shit! Is that you Griffin?!"

Clarke's best friend Octavia Blake boomed across campus for the entire faculty and student body to hear.

 

> "Damn look at you, you fine piece of ass! Ready to fuck some shit up, or should I say get some fu— Oh Mrs. Griffin?"

Octavia studdered rather awkwardly. Completely oblivious to Abby's presence until all of about there seconds ago.

 

> "I... uh..."

Awkward silence rung through the air as clarke flushed with embarrassment at Octavia's no filter antics. More so than Clarke, Octavia looked as ripe with redness as can be.  
Abby simply laughed at each girls embarrassment and pulled Octavia in for a hug.

 

> "Octavia, how are you honey?"

Abby spoke as she released Octavia from her warm embrace.

 

> "Good to see you as chipper as always"

Octavia simply scratched the back of her head lessening in redness. Small smile falling onto her features

 

> "G-good thanks Mrs. G."

Octavia responded. More collected than previously.

 

> "Always good to hear. Now I must be going if I want to make my flight back to New York in time. You two look after one another okay?"

Abby said as she pulled Clarke in for a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and Octavia in for hug.

 

> "Oh my god yes mum" 

Clarke choked as she pulled away from her mother's steel grip.

 

> "Leave it to you to embarrass me on the first day"

Clarke mumbled with annoyance in her tone.

 

> "I just can't believe that my baby is going to college. You take care of yourself— you too Octavia"

Abby said as she squeezed Clarke and Octavia closer into another embrace.

 

> "Call me if you need anything".
> 
> "We will, thanks mum".

And with that Abby had zoomed off into the distance leaving a nervous and concerned clarke with an enthusiastic Octavia. They weaved their way through the cluster of freshman and frantic parents trying to give their kids a final goodbye for the months to come. Smirking at each other at when least one inevitable and unfortunate freshman would cave in under the weight of their belongings, and have a gargantuan mess infront of them to clean up.

Polis Nactionable was definitely something to behold. It was one of be most prestigious universities in the country. Known for its reputation of academic perfection, successfulness of its graduates and of course it's less than vocalised reputation for some of the wildest parties in the country. Not a single university in the country could rival either the Halloween party or end of year party dubbed 'Happy midnight fuckery'.

Banners were streamed between buildings and off of trees welcoming back upper classmen and welcoming the new freshman. The atmosphere was chaotic to say the least. Tables and stalls were set up side by side alone the wide main walkway, having everything from university merchandise, to sign up sheets for extra curricular activities. It took Clarke and Octavia a while before they noticed the few frat boys that had been following them, less than subtly staring at her ass. She turned on her heel with an expectant look when the boys immediately rose their gazes to meet Clarke's.

 

> "Well hello to you lovely looking ladies. You look lost.. freshman right?"

The taller of the two said.

While clarke appreciated the attention from the boys, she wasn't oblivious to their intensions as they hoped she'd be. She raised and eye brow, a slight smirk pulling up on her lips as she just stood in silence eyeing the taller boy up and down.

The taller boy reciprocated and started eyeing clarke up and down with an obvious lust in his eyes.

 

> "So why haven't we had sex yet?"

He said, seductively winking at clarke while fist bumping his mate.

 

> "That didn't take long did it. Hope you last longer in bed, Casanova"

Clarke retorted.

The smirk fell immediately off the boy's face and he shoved his now teary eyed friend while he laughed hysterically, Octavia following suit doubling over with laughter. After the laughter eventually subsided, the taller boy still flooded with embarrassment unable to open his mouth, the smaller eventually introduced themselves as Kyle and Atom. After being invited to a party on Friday night Clarke and Octavia scurried away to the auditorium for their formal freshman welcoming and orientation.

As Clarke looked across the auditorium at the crowd of freshman she noticed some stepping side to side anxiously, others which looked like they were still on high off of summers break, some who looked like they needed a smack in the head and an expresso to wake up, and some who looked like a walking goddess. Take that back— one who looked like a walking goddess.

The first thing that striked Clarke about the girl, apart from her high regal cheek bones, lucious plump lips (which clarke found herself wanting to taste for some confusing reason), and defined jawline, all of which Clarke appreciated tremendously from an artists point of view, was the girls physique. Her slim, slightly petit athletically toned frame. The way her dark navy skinny jeans so deliciously stuck around her tonned legs, the way her slightly heeled ankle combat boots gave her just a few more inches of height (not that she needed that anyway), the way her white undertop tightly wrapped around what looked like taut abs beneath, the way her olive jacket was slightly rolled at the cuffs giving view to long, soft, deft fingers. The way her hair was parted off to her left side, giving clarke a full view of the ethereal beauty.

She glanced once at Clarke, then glanced again but stayed, her eyes locked with cerulean blue. A Forrest of green swept over Clarke, an emerald city shining directly through her soul. Clarke felt her mouth go dry, her palms start to sweat, and a feeling of butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't until Octavia jabbed Clarke's ribs and she let out a squeak that she realised she had been gawking at the girl for at least a few minutes. Effectively missing everything the head of dorms administrator was saying. Clarke was suddenly brought back to reality and immediately looked away from the girl to the front. It took all of about 10 seconds before Clarke was glancing back at the girl. What she saw though was narrowed eyes staring back at her, a look of annoyance upon the girls face as she mouthed "what?" And shook her head to Clarke. Again clarke looked away immediately feeling her face flush with embarrassment. It didn't help that Octavia was shaking, like a fit was rippling through her body, obviously trying to hold back laughter at the entire ordeal.

When the administrator had finally finished with his induction, Clarke grabbed Octavia's hand and began walking to the posted sheets with all the dormitory allocations. Careful not to spot the ethereal brunette from before in risk of gawking again, clarke kept her eyes trained to the floor when before she knew it she collided with someone from behind, the girl from before. Her front pressed up against the girls behind for a second before clarke pulled away cursing herself from the pooling feeling it had caused within the deep of her stomach. The brunette turned around and stood looking over Clarke with at first a frustrated expression which melted away to a smug look at the realisation of who bumped into her. Both girls stood in silence, cerulean meeting emerald again.

 

> "Eyes up dopey, don't wanna knock someone over"

The brunette spoke smugly with a faux expression.

With that she graciously sauntered away, not before looking back over her shoulder giving clarke a wink and trailing her eyes down her backside, clarke inevitably following her eyesight to her tight ass as she left leaving an even more embarrassed clarke and gapping Octavia.  
________

Lexa noticed straight away. The blonde girl across the room staring at her. No she wasn't staring.. she was gawking. Lexa had noticed right away but didn't dare to look over at the girl. As the sound of the administrator eventually drowned out and all the freshman around her slowly faded, all but one. It got increasingly difficult to ignore the fact that that girl was still staring. Lexa could feel the girls eyes burning into her side, taking her body up and down as if she were trying to mentally undress her. It was really quite uncomfortable to say the least.

Lexa chanced a quick glance over at the blonde, hoping the girl would realise her less than comfortable behaviour. It dawned on Lexa when she looked again that this girl hadn't even realised she was staring. Her emerald gaze met the blondes cerulean blue and Lexa couldn't help but think of how mesmerising the blonde's eyes were. Lexa could see the smaller brunette beside the blonde observe the entire scene and precisely elbow her friend in the ribs. The sound which followed was of surprise to Lexa, and she found it quite amusing the evident embarrassment which flushed through the blonde as she looked away.

A couple more seconds went by when she saw the blonde turn back yet again to her and subconsciously started oogling her. Immediately Lexa felt frustrated and defensive because she seriously did not like to be stated at. Lexa hoped that by shaking her head and somehow asking the blonde what she was doing that the girl would finally pull her look away. She hoped right.

Lexa had made a quick exit before all the students darted out to the dormitory assignments. She quickly pulled her phone from her pocket checking for a text from Lincoln or Anya, her two best friends. Lincoln had told Lexa that he would send her a text by 11:00am, it was now closer to 11:30am but she figured he just got caught up doing something. She slip her phone into her back pocket but before she could start walking back to the parking lot she felt a body collide with hers from behind.

A rush of breath escaped the person behind her and Lexa could feel it on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. She turned on her heel ready to scold the clumsy fool of a person behind her when she realised it was the same blonde from before. An air of amusement and warmth filled Lexa's chest as she smirked at Clarke's timid and yet again embarrassed posture.

 

> "Eyes up dopey, don't wanna knock someone over"

Lexa smiled to herself as she noticed the blondes partly amused but shocked expression as she walked away giving the girl something to look as she did.

________

The first week of classes were a rude awakening for the next few years to come. To Clarke's dismay, she had not seen alluring brunette since the orientation, despite how hard she had been trying to bump into her. The only thing Clarke was able to find out by talking to another student who shares a class with the girl is that she lives off campus, spends a lot of her free time either in the gym or studying in the library. Despite Clarke's best efforts, somehow is was as though the brunette had known that Clarke was showing up in the library or at the gym because with every attempt Clarke had made to find this girl, she simply couldn't.

Throughout the entire first week, Clarke had spent more time thinking about the girl than focusing on her classes. She thought about where in fact the girl might live off campus, if the girl was thinking about Clarke as much as clarke her, whether or not she might even remember Clarke or the way she so seductively put on a little show for Clarke, but more so Clarke was thinking about those emerald eyes. How she could get lost in the depth of her gaze. How the flecks of yellow reminded her of sunflower fields back home in New York. And those lips.. oh my god those lips. Clarke found herself thirsting over them. If they tasted just as soft as they looked. If there was ever such a thing as facial lusting porn then Clarke certainly invented that. So the prospect of seeing the girl at the welcoming back party was making her feel anxious and ecstatic all at once.

 

>    
>  "Come on Clarkey! You should totally jump her bones tonight!"

Octavia cheered, startling Clarke out of her entrancing thoughts of a familiar brunette. 

 

> "Jump her bones? Jump her bones?"

Clarke mimicked.

 

> "What are you? Twelve?"

Octavia rolled her eyes in response.

 

> "First off, I seriously don't think that's even a thing O, secondly, I just met her! Barely! I would never do that."

Octavia narrowed her eyes and dead panned Clarke.

 

> "You've got to admit she's pretty hot though right? Like even if I wasn't in a relationship with Lincoln I would totally fuck her weak and I don't even swing that way"
> 
> "Yeah cause you would just fuck anything that moved wouldn't you O"

Clarke responded while fixing up some eyeliner.

Octavia simply deadpanned Clarke and smacked her arm.

 

> "What time will Raven be coming in tomorrow?"

Clarke broke the silence.

 

> "Why? You wanna know what time you have to stumble home from— wait a minute."

Octavia started to look up and nod her head as if she's trying to recall something.

 

> "Clarke? What is her name?"

Clarke to a breath to answer and fell silent.

 

> "I um... I don't actually know"

Clarke mumbled.

Octavia let a burst of laughter come cannoning out through the bathroom.

 

> "You're pinning after someone. No! Lusting after someone and you don't even know their name!"

Octavia wheezed.

 

> "I'm not lusting you asshat! I'm just... just..."

clarke began to stutter, only increasing the laughter that came from Octavia.

 

> "Oh you know what. Judge all you want. It's not like you were any better while you were stalking Lincoln"

Clarke's sassed.

 

> "Hey! Leave Linc out of this. This is about you and your libido Clarkey. So make sure you give her something to look at."

Octavia encouraged as the took a hairbrush off the bathroom sink and imitated it as a microphone.

 

> "Clarke Griffin will not go unravished tonight, boys and girl!"

Octavia boomed in her best imitation of a boxing hosts voice.

Clarke simply smiled at her best friends antics. Octavia was a pain in the ass to put it simply. But Clarke had known her since seventh grade, along with Raven and although the trio were the most unlikely of best friends, they made it work.

Clarke finished up the remainder of makeup repaying Octavia's words in her mind. Give her something to look at. As clarke looked through the tiny closet she shared with Octavia, the edges of her lips pressed upwards into a mischievous grin when she found the perfect outfit to do exactly that. To give that delicious brunette something to look at.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/kudos will be greatly appreciated! This is the first chapter in this series, I will be updating chapters at the end of each week.
> 
> This is my first AU I've ever written. My apologies for any errors, I'm only human so I will miss some. And sorry if my tense is back and fourth, I find it hard to keep a constant tense when writing.


	2. Let's Get This Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's back story & Raven's back story.  
> &  
> A drunken Clarke tries to pursue her crush.. SPOILER: it's an epic fail.

Adjusting to the new college environment seemed to come quite easy for Lexa. It did help that she lived off of campus, thanks to the fortune she inherited from her parents due to their tragic passing during the new year winter holidays. Her family had ventured abroad to Asia to witness arguably the greatest mountain range on the planet, the Himalayas. Early one morning around a week into their stay her parents had left to do some solo trekking. As experienced as they were they need'nt need a guide for their adventure. However what they couldn't for see was the storm that had fallen upon them an hour into their walk. Lexa was left at the lodge they were staying at, when late afternoon a knock came to her door from emergency services. To say that Lexa's heart had become as frozen as her parents had been found that day would of been an understatement.

Lexa had spent the months following indulging in the finest women and liquor Europe had to offer. Weeks of her life were lost at time due to how much she had been drinking. Days spent in alcohol induced comas were becoming the norm. To her surprise the damage to her physically was minimal, although her heart still remained just as frozen. It took Lexa up until a couple weeks before college until she was able to get a hold of herself and straighten herself out. Those few weeks were spent in low-key rehabilitation where her best friends Lincoln and Anya, and her remaining family helped her to become part of the girl she once was.

As a result of her fortunate living situation, Lexa need not worry about the rituals of waking up early and trudging to campus to make sure there would be decent breakfast left in the cafeteria, not to mention turmoil that arises with the flood of grumpy students marching through the cafeteria during lunch time or dinner because they couldn't make the previous meal times. All of that was completely unfamiliar to Lexa, until one lunchtime on the Friday of the first week.

A group of a few frat boys, Lexa had recognised as Kyle, Atom and Bellamy, two of which had bombarded her on the first day had approached her while she was walking along the wide set pathway leading off campus. Two other girls Lexa had never seen before were walking infront of the boys. Her eyes fell straight to the slightly shorter of the two. Lexa's mouth immediately went dry as she took in the angelic features of the girl. She had dark brunette hair, some of it pulled back into a some up and some down doe. She had luscious, pink, plump lips more so than Lexa herself and her makeup complemented her tanned mocha complexion. Her black and yellow floral dress suited her hips perfectly, showing off gorgeous thighs that Lexa found herself wanting to suckle along. As the group got closer Lexa noticed the girls eyes.

_What were they? They weren't brown that's for sure, no that was too simple for such a beauty._

Lexa couldn't quite decide on the colour they were, if they were bronze or coffee, even with a little shade of taupe. Lexa soon realised she had been oogling this approaching girl similar to the blonde that had been oogling herself earlier that week.

The group stopped before Lexa, the shorter girl lightly brushing her arm with her fingertips as to stop Lexa from walking off. The touch sent a shrill of heat radiating up her arm and a contradictory shiver down her spine. A pooling feeling began in Lexa's stomach as she stood dumbfounded in front of the girl, hoping that she wouldn't dare to say something as Lexa could feel her throat enclose and a series of verbal fuck ups and chokes on the horizon.

"Hey, I've seen you before right?" The girl asked softy

Lexa just stood with her mouth flapping trying to conjure up some form of response. Why in the hell is this happening, she thought. Come on Woodsen. Stop acting like star struck 13 year old at a one direction concert.

As if perfectly on cue, the girl infront of her broke the silence.

"Yes that's right!" She clicked her fingers. "We share econ101 and international business. If I'm not mistaken you're also in my undergrad pre-law aswell right?"

"Uhhmm.. ye-eah" Lexa managed to choke out.

"I knew you looked familiar" the girl said chucking. "I'm Costia by the way" Costia introduced as she stretched out her hand.

Lexa looked down at Costia's hand before quickly wiping her damp palms on her jeans.

"I'm Woodsen.. no Alexandria. Wait no. It's Lexa. Just Lexa." Lexa jumbled, reaching to take Costia's hand in hers sending another bolt of electricity through her body.

"Okay, just Lexa" Costia said sweetly but unsurely. "Maybe we can get together and study sometime? I hear econ can get pretty tricky, especially with Charles as the professor."

"Yeah of course" Lexa said over eagerly

"Great!" Costia chirped meeting Lexa with a wide smile. "Or if you're not too busy tonight, there's a party going on at the Alpha Nu frat estate."

Lexa looked past Costia to Kyle and Atom, narrowing her eyes. Costia shrugged and giggled.

"Don't worry about those two morons. They will be on their best behaviour." She deadpanned looking back at the two boys. "If they aren't, I'm sure Bellamy here can knock some respect into them". She nodded at Bellamy who returned with a charming grin.

"So.. I guess I'll see you tonight then, Just Lexa" Costia winked leaving Lexa weak at the knees.  
____________

"Come on clarke! Will you just hurry up! We're gonna be late for pre-drinks with Bellamy" Octavia whined across the tiny living area.

"I'm coming O. Don't get your titties in a twist." Clarke retorted while staggering out of the bathroom. "I still don't see why we can't just have pre-drinks here though"

"Because Clarke." Octavia said with condescension. "Bellamy has been dying to see you. It's been months since he last saw you. He really misses you."

"Aw does papa Blake have a crush on me—" before clarke could finish Octavia had thrown a pillow at her.

"—wow okay calm down Macanroe" Clarke chuckled.

"Okay. Firstly that is just gross. And secondly, you know what I mean! Don't be a spazz bot".

Clarke and Octavia tidied themselves up and Clarke spent longer than usual staring at herself in the mirror. Frankly, the idea of seeing or even speaking to the elusive brunette made Clarke's heart stop and her stomach flutter. She both cursed and praised Octavia for tipping her off that the girl would be coming. It seemed as though Bellamy being a frat definitely had its advantages.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Octavia asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just..." Clarke trailed.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since ever." Octavia started to pace small reassuring rubs on Clarke's back. "Clarkey, you look great. You're gonna be the hottest person at this party! Honestly if this girl doesn't dig you then she's definitely straight. With that being said.. it's not like you couldn't flip her sexuality if she were and confuse the absolute fuck out of her" Octavia chuckled.

Still Clarke just stood in silence and continued staring at herself in the mirror, criticising all these imperfections that hadn't even existed until now. Obviously the afternoon mall rush for new outfits that Octavia had pulled her along for didn't do anything to ease her nerves. Octavia was right though. Clarke would end up being one of the hottest people at the party. Her new Louis Vuitton lace heels benefited her stature, her tightly fitted leather pants excentuated her curved hips and round ass in the most mouth watering bliss, and her white singlet with an attached turtle neck design left little to the imagination. Her hair was in a styled messy up doe, curled with ringlets sitting at either side and her smokey eyes makeup only enhanced her pale complexion. She really did look incredible, yet she still managed to find fictitious flaws all over.

"Come on O, let's just go"  
____________

There were a surprising amount of people already pileing in the estate considering it was still 30 minutes before the party actually begun. The familiar tune of 'Unicorn Zombie Apocalypse' was blaring through massive speakers placed throughout the estate, all in control by Alpha Nu's resident DJ's Illian and Artigas. Gargantuan spot lights were situated on either side of the mansion tilting back and fourth illuminating the signs and decorations, while the mansion itself somehow rippled with a display of strobe fitted patterns and colours.

Two boys had taken Clarke's attention away from her admiration of her surroundings. One of boys was racing back and fourth across the front of the mansion up against the giprock trying to actually 'chase' the lights and 'catch' the patterns. The second boy just sat upon the cement statue nearby in hysterics with his phone out recording his friend. While Clarke truthfully found it amusing and could tell full well that these boys had taken something, she decided to wander over and help the damsel's in distress.

As if sensing her presence, the tall lanky boy that had been running along the house turned on heel with pupils as wide as saucers and a million dollar grin plastered across his utterly fucked face. He began giggling at clarke reaching out to stroke her blonde hair, repetitively saying how soft her hair is, and how much it reminds him of all things, a tissue. His friend had settled down slightly, jumped off the statue and began waddling over to Clarke and Octavia. Before Clarke could ask either boy if they were alright, another boy had descended the steps from the front door.

"Dont worry about them. Tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, emphasis on dumb" he glared at the taller boy, "do this at least once a week".

"What exactly is this?" Octavia asked.

"A very tripped up Jasper and Monty" the boy motioned to the taller boy, then the shorter respectively.  
  
"Because you know I'm all bout that base, bout that base, and acid!" Jasper piped up. Sending Monty beside him back into hysterics.

"You two girls go in. Bellamy has not shut up about you two since the beginning of the week. Can't keep the man waiting" the boy smirked. "Just tell him Murphy is taking the drug lords back to the den yeah?" With that Murphy began pulling Monty and Jasper around the side of the house faintly hearing a whine from Jasper sounding like he wanted to stay with smurfette and Bond girl.

Octavia and Clarke chuckled at their antics trying to decide between the two, which Jasper had meant was 'smurfette' and 'bond girl'.

"I'm telling you right now Griff you're smurfette. Blonde hair and blue eyes, it just makes sense—BELLAMY!!" Octavia shrieked as her Brother engulfed her tiny frame in his arms.

"O! I've missed you! And Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed as he let Octavia go and engulfed Clarke in a Bellamy bear hug.

"Hey Bell! Long time no see" Clarke said still not letting go of Bellamy.

"Come on girls let's get some drinks" Bellamy prodded as he released Clarke.

The mansion was quite incredible. The living area inside was completely open to the outside with numerous pillars set throughout the ground level. An indoor pool could be found parallel to a dance floor held infront of a screen which ran the expanse of the wall. The screen was filtered with a sort of shadow wave effect of bodies dancing which was mirroring the few girls standing on a small platform infront of a projector. The staircase which led to the upper levels of the mansion were quartered off and minded by a serious, but seriously fine from Octavia's point of view, man Bellamy had pointed out to be Fio. The outdoor pool and hot tub was slowly filling up with women in their bikinis and men her stood around staring at the parade of tits and ass. Clarke often wondered if most of those people had left there dignity behind as they walked through the front door.  
Illian and Artigas were situated on possibly the largest balcony platform Clarke had ever seen, overlooking the party from both inside and outside. Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand pulling her onto the dance floor as they danced through Peking Duk's 'Same My Name'. This was definitely going to turn out to be a fun night.

_____________

Lexa had ended up arriving at the party fairly late due to having to wait for the arrival of Lincoln and Anya, both of which live off campus in a high rise apartment. While they were not very far from campus per say, Anya had a terrible nack of even thinking about getting ready a few minutes before they were meant to leave. As a result, a grumpy Lexa was waiting out the front of her apartment for some time before Anya showed up.

"Get in loser we're going partying" Anya called over her pumped up tunes.

Lexa's frustration seemed to dissipate as they approached the sound of the party with the excitement of seeing Costia again.

"What's got you so quiet but considerably horny looking" Anya provoked, knowing Lexa would respond.

Like clockwork, "fuck off, Anya" Lexa retorted.

"Come on you two give it a rest please?" Lincoln piped in. "You're meeting Octavia tonight for the first time and I really want you to make a good impression on her. She's special".

"My god Linc, do you need a tampon? I can see your vagina from here." Anya teased. "Enough with that lovely dovey shit."

Lexa began laughing at Anya's comment. As much as Lincoln hated Anya's stone cold died in the womb asshole persona, he tolerated it if it gave Lexa a cheap laugh. God knows life has already been too harsh on the girl.

Upon the second the trio walked through the door, the smell of booze and drugs hit them like a roided up Mike Tyson. It proved to be challenging navigating through the crowd of sweaty bodies, no more than a few centimetres apart. Lexa loved a good party but the one thing she could not stand was the feeling of hundreds of bodies rocking and knocking into her, but that's why she has Anya. Anya shoved people left, right and centre to make an easy path to the booze. Lincoln had spotted Octavia by the beer pong and had left the girls telling them he would come find them and introduce them to the girl who's been the centre of his time. Moments after getting a drink Lexa felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, just Lexa. You came! Started to think you bailed on me" Costia tried over the noise around them, running her hand down Lexa's toned arms.

Lexa tensed at the feeling, sparks igniting throughout her body. "Of course. Couldn't pass up an invitation like that from such a pretty girl" Lexa managed smoothly.

Costia had ended up guiding Lexa away by her hand over to a slightly more quieter area in another room, leaving Anya by herself to stalk some poor unfortunate soul. Lexa immediately downed her third drink of a vodka mix settling in to the warm feeling which comforted every nerve fibre in her body, all of which seemed to be inflamed by the closeness that Costia had been. Her hand more than often landed down on Lexa's thigh everytime she said something funny which got a laugh from the other girl. Her hand purposely lingering longer than necessary and rubbed up, up, up Lexa's thigh. Despite the tipsy phase Lexa was in, it didn't seem to stop the heat pooling from deep in her stomach and the pulsations in her clit everytime Costia's hand waded a little too close to her groin teasingly. It wasn't until a noice of someone's throat being cleared that snapped Lexa out of her bliss. Her and Costia both turned to see a familiar and unfamiliar blonde with cerulean eyes, respectively.

______________

Clarke had been swaying to the music, enjoying the attention she procured from both guys and girls surrounding her, Octavia elsewhere wrapped up in Lincoln's arms and mouth.

/ I don't get it I'm not drunk

Clarke looked up though hooded eyes as she ran her hand through her hair and moved her hips and ass in seductive circles.  
  
/ A million people in the place and there you are, and I was like

She swayed her hips down to a crouching position, ass only just above the floor then immediately popped back up winking to an attractive blonde who was eyeing her thirstily.

/ Hi my name is whatever you call me

Clarke flicked her head back to the side and in that moment caught eye of THE girl. The same girl who she had not so secretly been crushing on and trying to bump into. The same girl who practically swept her off her feet on the first day.

/ so let's gets undressed cause you look a little lonely

Clarke's mouth dried as she took in the brunette and all her glory. She was about to leap off the dance floor when her eyes narrowed to a gorgeous girl beside the brunette. Clarke watched on as she ran her hand down the brunette's arm and eventually led her away, the girl not even noticing Clarke at all. Clarke's heart dropped and a tinge of what was that.. jealousy? crept up on her as she realised she was no where near drunk enough for this.

A round of beer pong and 4 shots later Clarke found herself swaying dangerously off balance. Her jealousy had only heightened at the thought of seeing another girl touch the brunette she'd be pineing after for a week. With some drunken confidence she set out to find the pair, but more importantly the brunette. Clarke spotted them in a quieter area sitting dangerously close. Too close for Clarke's liking because in her drunken mind only she was allowed to be that close and touching the girl like that. Before Clarke knew it she was infront of the pair and cleared her throat as loud as she possibly could.

"Hi there" Clarke slurred. "I hope I haven't interrupted something". Clarke tried her absolute best to sound sober.  
  
Lexa's eyes narrowed at Clarke in question, cerulean meeting emerald in an unfamiliar gaze. Clarke just continued to stare at Lexa, occasionally looking over to glare in Costia's direction.

"I'm sorry Lexa, but do you two know each other" Costia asked rather frustrated breaking the silence.

_Lexa._

So that was her name, Clarke noted.

"No. We definitely do not" Lexa turned to glare at clarke, who looked taken back.

_Had she really not remembered me? I mean it seemed like we had a memorable introduction, and if I'm not mistaken, she semi-flirted with me. So how could she not remember._

Clarke immediately soured, her anger and jealousy melded into one as she took a step back from the couple.

"Clearly not". Clarke scolded.

Just as she was about to turn around, Jasper, who clearly still looked like he was tripping collided into the back of clarke effectively sending her drink splashing across an unsuspecting Costia and Lexa.

"You've got to be fricking kidding me!" Costia yelled.

"What the HELL!" Lexa followed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Tissues?!"

Clarke immediately started to rub at the alcohol splashed across Lexa, effectively groping her chest.

Leaning across a mini table and trying to clean someone off when drunk is not a good combination as clarke fell face first taking Lexa down landing in a very precarious position. Clarke's face was situated smack bang in the middle of Lexa's cleavage and her hands cupped Lexa's breasts as if clarke was bracing herself for hitting the ground. Her thigh was also pressed up in between Lexa's groin of all places. The slight brushes of Lexa's panties against Clarke's thigh made her die a little inside. Lexa's gaze met with Clarke's as she came to from the hard thud and realised the position clarke had landed. Lexa initially gasped in shock, which only prompted clarke to squeeze her breasts in a subconscious reaction. Lexa's face turn from that of horror to shear rage. Her eyes immediately widened and darkened, her nose scrunched and upper lip twitched. Her hands flung up to shove at Clarke's hips.

"Get the fuck off me right now!" She yelled, voice full of rage. "MOVE! FUCKING MOVE!".

Clarke hadn't thought that she'd ever moved that fast in her life. She could feel the daggers piercing the back of her head, coming from the direction of Lexa. Well there goes that boat.  
________________

So the night hadn't gone exactly as Lexa expected. But she definitely had no complaints. Of course she had remembered who the blonde was from the first day. She found the blonde quite cute in fact, however, given lasts night performance she found her equally infuriated with the drunken mess and not giving two shits about her at all. Lexa woke to the sound a loud thud from the floor above her. She layed back down and looked across to the beautiful girl laying next to her in peaceful sleep. The soft skin of her exposed chest, uncovered by the bunched up sheets was on full display. Lexa leaned over Costia and pushed the sheets from just below her chest to just below the sharp jut of her hips. She pressed a soft kiss along the girls hip and trailed across to her navel where she placed a slightly more aggressive open mouth kiss. The girl below her barely stirred. Lexa smirked to herself as an idea crossed her mind. She littered soft kisses up Costia's abdomen and slowed once she reached her cleavage. She looked up again but still no movement from the girl. Lexa carefully made her way up the front of the girls left breast, hovering over her nipple with her lips. Her left hand had found its way to her right breast, Lexa's fingers tips lightly ran across now hardened nipples from the stimulation and down the mound of her breast in a repetitive motion, her full breasts bigger than Lexa's hand. Lexa's right hand had readied itself below the sheets, fingertips dancing over the fabric of Costia's panties, hovering in teasing circles just over her entrance. She saw a small smirk begin to form on Costia's face as her eyes squeezed shut further. Lexa let a breath cross over her nipple and In one aggressive movement she simultaneously wrapped her lips around Costia's left breast, tongue circling the hardened nipple and she sucked ferociously, her left hand roughly kneaded Costia's right breast and she squeezed a nipple between her thumb and index finger. Lexa's right hand had pressed against the girls entrance with force and swiped up Costia's slit to meet her clit, the fabric catching deliciously against her while Lexa moved her fingers in tight fast circles around her clit. Costia immediately jerked upwards and let out a huge gasp followed by a stifled moan. Hell of a wake up.  
_____________

Clarke had woken to the sound of sizzling coming from the walk in kitchen and a throbbing headache. She stumbled out of bed and washed up a bit before heading out to Octavia.

"Good morning sleepy head" Octavia chirped glancing up at Clarke. "You look like shit".

Clarke raised her middle finger and faux laughed at her friend.

"So.. you wanna tell me what happened last night?" Octavia inquired

"What do you mean?"

"Clarkey, come on. I got the goss from Lincoln how you bombarded that girl you've been stalking, who happens to be his best friend by the way".

Clarke just looked down in terror. "So that actually happened?"

Octavia nodded.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck". Clarke dropped her head into her hands. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. You did manage to douse her and the girl next to her. And there was also the case of groping her on the floor" Octavia chucked. "Linc told me, she's hella mad. Even considered dumping an entire keg on you as payback but Linc convinced her otherwise".

"How the do I manage to fuck up every thing I have going for me" Clark mumbled through her hands.

"Come on Clarke don't say that ever. Apparently she can be really understanding. And considering that she is Lincoln's best friend and Lincoln is my boyfriend, it's not like you will be able to just avoid her. From now on, she's like the wind she's everywhere." Octavia began to annoyingly flick her hands in Clarke's face and blow to imitate the wind.

"—OW!" Octavia exclaimed as clarke smacked her across the head. "My point is, maybe you should try and apologise her. She's not going anywhere so you might as well try and at least come to neutral terms".

Clarke'd sighed loudly and began playing with the ends of her hair.

"Fine, I guess you make a point, O. What time are we picking up Raven?"

Clarke's other best friend Raven had been overseas for the first week of college to compete against the worlds best mechanics for an internship at NASA. Raven was a genius, and clarke admired her immensely. Clarke often thought about how someone so kind hearted and someone so beautiful could be so damn smart. Raven had it the jackpot trifactor with that one. However there was always a catch. During senior year while Raven was test piloting a mini plane, the landing gear had failed upon entry. The crash was not as bad as it could have been as Raven was wheeled away most unscathed, apart from some metal which had lodged itself into the lumbar region of her spine. The operation to remove the metal had been fine, what the doctors didn't realise was there was a tiny piece which was left in and eventually lodged itself into an inaccessible region. The infection which followed ravaged ravens body and she was bed prone for months. After slowly recovering, Raven started having some nerve troubles in her left leg where her leg would be completely numb or a series of spasms racked through her. Scans had shown the tiny fragment which was left behind. Raven had opted to go for surgery in hopes that it was successful to remove the pieces. It was success to a certain extent, as Raven had no further problem with her leg and the infection subsided dramatically, however, she lost 75% of movement with her left leg and hip.

Not only did Clarke admire Raven's intellect, beauty and kindness, but also her sheer determination. Raven had had severe ptsd of travelling afterwards, and she still has mild ptsd, however, she never fails to give 110% effort in everything she does. Even if that means flying across the globe in a tin can 60,000ft above the earth.

"We'll be collecting her from the airport in one hour. So you better get moving". Octavia said breaking Clarke's thoughts.

So the first week could have gone a little more smoother for Clarke, however her second best friend was about to arrive, effectively stalling her soured mood, for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a week between chapters but since this chapter is finished, and since I wanna sort our this whole chapter title thing with the first chapter, here is the second! 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. This AU will turn out to be a reasonable length, I already have plans for beyond 10 chapters, so stick with me. Also I have a double up for chapter 1 notes in this chapter so i dont what what that's about.
> 
> I'm trying out different formats for the chapters aswell to see what I like best so sorry for inconsistency. And once again sorry for any errors! Enjoy! :)


	3. The Bold & The Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions arise between Clarke and Lexa, and the notorious Raven makes her appearance. 
> 
> The girls head out for a night of a little too much fun and need some assistance, how will it turn out?

The flight to California ended up taking longer than anticipated for most passengers, except Raven. Before boarding she had escaped to the bathroom and downed a few sleeping pills which had kicked in perfectly on time. Raven was unconscious for the entire flight. Upon waking to the blinding Californian sun piercing through her window Raven wiggled her way up out of her seat and deboarded the plane. Still a little loopy from her medication, she stumbled along to the bag claim area attracting the befuddled and disapproving stares of numerous people around her. Raven was waiting for all of about 15 minutes until she heard a deafening scream slice through the crowd. She immediately turned her head in the direction of the sound to see a small brunette figure sprinting towards her in the distance. Raven chuckled to herself as she always thought Octavia looked like a Rhino when she ran. Her small body parting the crowd like the Red Sea, her head down and her short legs carrying her like a cheetah after its prey. Raven stood still, watching the spectacle for a few seconds laughing to herself until oomf!—

"RAVEN!" Octavia charged head first into Raven catapulting both girls to the ground. Octavia climbed atop Raven, semi straddling her and pulled her top half into a monster hug.

Clarke trailed behind a little more conserved than her eccentric friend. She pulled both girls up and enveloped Raven in a hug.

"I missed you, Ray." Clarked mumbled into the girls neck.

"I missed you too Griff.. you too O." Raven pulled Octavia in to the hug. The three of them standing there for what seemed like ages.

Eventually the girls broke apart and drove back to Clarke and Octavia's dorm, a spare room still available for Raven. It was quite uncommon for freshman to have a large dorm, however with Abby's status as a surgeon and Clarke's major as pre-med, the university had considerately allowed Clarke to have preference over her housing.

"So what's new?" Raven asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Clarke has a lady crush" Octavia blurted.

"I do not!" Clarke immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"Sure you don't. That's why you resemble a tomato right now." Octavia and Raven began chuckling.

"Knock it off. Either way she hates me now, so it doesn't matter". Clarke muttered, disappointment evident in her tone.

"Well nows your chance to rectify that" Octavia chimed.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on" Raven said impatiently looking between the two girls.

"Yes. As soon as Griff leaves." Octavia said suddenly turning to Clarke. "Linc sent me a message to join him for lunch on campus today. I let him know I was picking Raven up and couldn't make it. He's down there now with you know who. If you go now you can make it". Octavia said effectively shooing Clarke out the door and locking it behind her.

"Octavia Blake! Let me in!" Clarke banged on the door.

"No can do amigo. You wanted to fix it, nows your chance." She called. "Just please be back by 7. We're heading to the new club Skai Light that opened up on Wells street. And clarrrrkkke?" Octavia said sickeningly sweetly.

"Mmm" clarke grunted, scratching at the door.

"Don't be dumb, do it in the bum". Octavia sang.

"What the shit is wrong with you." Clarke gagged, shuffling off as she contemplated why exactly she was friends with Octavia. But she had bigger things to contemplate, like what she would say to the brunette once she saw her.

______________

The cafeteria was quiet and relaxing. A considerable difference from during the week. Lincoln and Anya were gossiping about classes and professors while Lexa was day dreaming about her morning with Costia. The way Costia had put on a sexy little show after Lexa had so dominantly woke her. The way she strutted around Lexa in a nothing more than a thong two sizes too small. The way she dropped to floor while swaying her hips to whatever music was in background, Lexa didn't pay attention as her eyes were dark with lust watching as Costia had so teasingly straightened her legs and pushed her hips up infront of Lexa, giving her nothing but a view of her pulsing cunt peaking out the sides of the tight material which rubbed along her centre so teasingly as her own form of masturbation. The way she grinded upon Lexa's knee and so submissively gave herself up for Lexa's use. The way Lexa had pulled the thong up between her clit earning a loud moan. The way her hand reached around Costia's hips and down her ass, bringing her hand down in a hard spank before slipping her hand down below Costia's rear in between her legs to meet her throbbing centre. The way she pushed her finger in through the fabric, leaving the indent of underwear wedged firmly in her as she pulled Costia in for a long kiss while rubbing tight hard circles over her clit. Her tongue brushing along the other girls lips, swallowing the load moans and pants escaping her before tugging back on her bottom lip between her teeth. Lexa shifted uneasily in her seat as she began to clench around nothing, subconsciously licking her lips as she felt her own pulse in her clit at the thought of what more she'd like to do to Costia.

"Ahem". Clarke cleared her throat, yet again pulling Lexa from her bliss similarly to the night before.

Lexa took in Clarke's face, her blonde hair and cerulean eyes, recognising her immediately. Her eyes narrowed and a scowl set its position upon her features. Lincoln seemed to notice the change in Lexa's mood beside him and looked up to see Clarke.

"Oh Clarke" Lincoln half smiled. "I thought you were collecting Raven from the airport".

Lexa noted the blondes name. Clarke relaxed somewhat out of Lexa's glare towards Lincoln's calm and inviting vibe.

"Uhh yeah we um.. we already picked her up. I'm actually here to talk to Lexa." Clarke said unsurely.

Lexa's eyes widened at the use of her name. "What do you want, Clarke?." Lexa scolded, as if trying to insult her with her very own name.

Clarke shuddered in response. "I wanted to talk about last night—" she started.

"Come to douse me in cheap grog and grope me again?" Lexa chided.

Clarke's sincere and apologetic mood shifted to that of royally pissed off and defensive.

"Actually no." She bit out. "I actually came here to tell you that I was extremely sorry for last night and was going to offer to buy you lunch.".

Lexa looked surprised for a second, clarke catching her look, but immediately soured again.

"I'm not interested." She said cooly. "Take your dopey self and your apology elsewhere." Lexa got up at that and pushed past clarke with her shoulder.

If clarke were to deny that the fact Lexa had called her dopey in spite hadn't hurt, she'd be lying. The nickname stuck with clarke the entire first week as a reminder of the ethereal brunette who had flirted with her on the first day. Summoning emotions clarke hadn't felt in ages. So naturally her heart dropped a little.

"You can take your ego and shove it up your ass. You cold, heartless cow!" Clarke roared.

Lexa immediately stopped in her tracks and looked back at clarke. A look of heart break flashed across her face, clarke saw and realised she had tapped into something deep within the other girl. The look had disappeared as fast as it had come and Lexa had shot clarke the most enraged twisted face she had ever seen her entire life before staunching away. Frankly it terrified clarke. She turned back to feel Anya push past her after Lexa, and a concerned Lincoln stepping around the chairs.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I.." clarke stuttered, visibly trembling with the mix of contradictory emotions running through her.

On one hand she absolutely fucking hated Lexa now. On another she was absolutely terrified of her but couldn't help feel even more apologetic and regretful than before.  
Lincoln reached out his hand to calm Clarke a bit before he spoke.

"It's okay Clarke. I know your intentions were good." He spoke softly. "So Thankyou. But Lexa hasn't had it easy the past 6 months. It's been tough on a lot of people." He continued as Clarke nodded, "I apologise for her irrationalism. She's working on that"

_Lexa hasn't had it easy.... she's working on that. What did that mean?_ Clarke thought.

"Just.. next time walk away. Lexa will come around but she's sensitive okay. Just be careful." With that Lincoln had gone from gloom and doom back to his normal warm self. "Hope to see you around though, Clarke. Tell Octavia to call me when she's not busy"

Lincoln gave Clarke a goofy grin before walking off, leaving her emotionally exhausted from the last 5 minutes.  
____________

  
By the time Lincoln had caught up with Lexa, she was breathing heavily, a scowl plastered across her face. Anya's attempts at calming her down had obviously failed.

"Lex.." Lincoln approached softly.

"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" Lexa roard, leaving Lincoln to sink in his shoes. Lincoln was tall and a big build. He towered over Lexa but a furious Lexa could make even the biggest of people feel like the smallest.

"THE AUDACITY.." she trailed. "HOW DARE SHE.." she trailed again. Lincoln began rubbing small circles on her back coaxing her from her rage into small sobs.

"Just when I think I'm okay.. when I think I'm getting better. Then someone says something and I lose it. I just lose it." Lexa sobbed turning into Lincoln's warmth.

"Hey, no no no. You did so well Lex. You did so well. You're the strongest girl I've ever met." Silent tears began making there way down Lincoln's face as Lexa unwraveled before him. "You haven't lost it and you wanna know why?"

Lexa mumbled an inaudible yes in return.

"Because you're still here."

Lincoln continued with small circular rubs along Lexa's back, holding her close until she began to pull away.

"Clarke made a mistake. She made a big mistake. But you did aswell Lex. You can't blame her for it." Lincoln spoke softly.

Lexa's face began to contort into that of disbelief at what Lincoln had said, Anya following suit.

"I know, i know" he chuckled. "But seriously Lex" he spoke in a sterner voice. "You need to apologise. You were both in the wrong. I've already said something to Clarke so I'm saying it you. She didn't know so you can't blame her. What matters is she came to you to apologise for what she did know. So you need to speak to her okay? If not for yourself, then for me. After all I am dating her best friend." He nudged Lexa as a small smile spread across her face.

"Just no blood shed in the process please". Lincoln joked as he winked at Lexa.  
________________

  
By the time Clarke had arrived back to her dorm she was exhausted. After her spat with Lexa, she decided to cool off by taking a walk to the beach to do some sketching, Lincoln's words playing over and over in her mind. She decided she would see what Octavia knows.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Raven teased, Octavia obviously having filled her in.

"Not now please Ray." Clarked mumbled as she slumped next to the girl on the couch.

"Ahh so I take it makeup sex didn't go to well?" Clarke glared at Raven who raised her hands in faux surrender. "Okay okay. Wanna talk about it though?"

"Hmmm I just.. Octavia??" Clarked called.

"Yeshf mishhfro?" Octavia emerged from the kitchen with her mouth full of food.

"What?" Clarke asked tilting her head.

Octavia gulped her food. "Yes mistro?" She repeated.

"That's better. Lincoln said some things today... do you by chance know anything about anything about Lexa" Clarke prodded.

Octavia came to sit on the other end of the couch. "Not really. I mean, Linc has told me stuff but he never really got into detail about it. And I felt like I shouldn't ask." Octavia cocked her head, "whys that?"

"Well it wasn't exactly the best apology I've given. It was more like the worst..." Clarke sighed "I kind of blew up at a Lexa. She was a total bitch though. But I can't help but still feel sorry. I mean the way she looked at me... it's like I killed her puppy"

Octavia stiffened and let out a little hiccup. Clarke noticed immediately.

"Whaaatt?" Clarke dragged. "Tell me what you know".

"I really shouldn't." Octavia glanced away looking guilty. "It's not my place to say".

"Seriously. If anyone mentions death around here it's like they've committed a mortal sin" Clarke said sarcastically.

Octavia yet again stiffened and went pale underneath Clarke's scrutinising stare. Eventually she caved in.

"Okay! Look.. I don't know a lot okay? I just know that Lexa had a difficult winter. I know there was an accident and she lost some people close to her. I couldn't ask anymore. Lincoln looked all teared up about it when he was telling me" Octavia's mood dramatically shifted.

Clarke just sat there taking in Octavia's words. It seemed she and Lexa had more in common than one would think. Raven cut through the silence with a loud clap.

"Okay enough! All this talk is making my eyes wet while i should be out there making my vag wet." Raven jumped pulling Clarke and Octavia up too. "Come on bitches we're going out. Mama needs her jiggle juice".

The club was bustling with people. There was an upstairs bar which lead out to a massive circular platform that stood over a large dance floor below. It took about 20 minutes before a bar tender came up to the trio. Clarke had ordered 4 rounds of pussy shots, and a round of iceberg's for the girls.

"Cheers!" The three of them clinked their drinks together and downed a shot.

"To our futures!" They downed another shot.

"To forgetting about assholes we don't deserve!" They downed a shot.

"To a memorable night" they downed a shot.

"And to the lucky mother fuckers getting laid tonight" they downed their last shot.

The atmosphere was raging as Clarke pulled her friends to the dancefloor. The sound of Griz & Big Gigantic's 'Good times roll' filling their ears as they moved to the sexy sound of the chorus. A taller blonde woman had made her way over to Clarke and started grinding up behind her, Clarke's ass pressed up against her front as she she gripped Clarke's hips moving them in small seductive circles, earning hoots and hollers from Octavia and Raven. Eventually the girl had taken Clarke by the hand and led her off the dancefloor to a booth.

"Okay now that Griff is taken care of, and you already have your arm Candy, mama here needs a fuck" Raven said to Octavia over the music.

Octavia nodded and the two girls started looking around at possible fucks for Raven. Noting down possible options and dismissing not-options through the childish game of 'hot & not'

"Hot.. hot.. not.. hot.. not.. not.. not.. not.. oooh hello to you too" Raven drawled as she eyed a guy by the bar checking her up and down.

"No. No. Absolutely not" Octavia called over the music as she pulled Raven back who was already making her way to the guy.

"What are you doing?!" Raven scowled.

"Not him Ray. He's the one of the biggest man whores at Alpha Nu!"

"Ooh a frat boy? Even better" Raven licked her lips.

Before Octavia could pull her away again Raven had broken free of her grasp and was at the bar in seconds, despite her limp. The rest of the night seemed to slip away from the three girls with Octavia playing party mum and alternating between Clarke, Raven and their respective hook ups, making sure they were okay. However it didnt look like Clarke needed any tending to, the other blonde was doing that all by herself.

_____________

Lincoln had woken to a phone call at 3:30am and a grumpy Lexa stumbling over him to reach his phone.

"Lex.. what are you.. is that my phone?" Lincoln mumbled through squinty eyes.

"Yes. It's gone off like 15 times." Lexa grumbled, answering the phone which was lit with Octavia's face.

"Hello? Octavia?" Lexa whispered into the phone.

There was a period of silence before Octavia began talking. Lexa could hear the voices of drunken people in the background giggling.

"Lexa? Where's Lincoln?"

Lexa could hear a faint grumble in the background and the voice of someone saying "arrrghhh not Lexaaaa. Gawwwd she's like a smell that won't go away." Clarke had begun shooing her hands in the air, which Lexa couldn't see but ended up hearing the aftermath when Clarke hit Octavia's head by accident and the girl scolded her. "Clarke! Stop it you mole. Bellamy can you grab her hands so she stops flapping them about". Lexa quietly smirked to herself, imagining a drunk clarke and how oddly cute and annoying she would be. She quickly dismissed that thought.

"Lincoln's here, barely awake. Are you okay Octavia? Do you need to be picked up?" Lexa inquired.

There's was another longer silence before Lexa heard "I'm a bird I'm a bird" coming from Clarke again. She couldn't help but hold back a laugh from that.

"Bellamy! Grab her would you! Clarke stop it. You're not a bird—." Octavia directed away from the phone piece before talking back to Lexa "— sorry Lexa. Yeah that would be great if it's not too much hassle?"

"No worries. Where are you?"

"We're on the corner of Wells outside of Skai Light"

"Okay, we'll be there in twenty." Lexa said hanging up the phone.

It took 15 minutes to get Clarke into the car. Eventually Lincoln had to forcefully grab her and throw her in the back with Octavia. Raven had left a few minutes earlier with Wick and Bellamy to head back to their frat. Lexa couldn't help but stare at Clarke through the rear mirror. Her white silk singlet was riding down with her cleavage on full display as her chest rose up and down in deep breathes. Her metallic rose coloured pants fit nicely around her curves and her heels gave view of the more pale skin along her feet, and what looked like a small tattoo beginning at the side of her ankle extending both up her leg and down her foot. _Okay. So she likes tattoos_. Lexa thought.

_______________

The morning after was always the worst part about a big night out. Raven had stumbled back into the apartment at 7am hoping to make it to bed without any questioning. Octavia had other ideas.

"Good morning star shine" she said with a devilish grin. "How was it?" Octavia snorted holding back a laugh as she noticed the weird way Raven was walking.

"It was..." Raven paused for a dramatic effect, "drum roll please".

Octavia started drumming on the bench quicker and quicker.

"The best I've ever had!" Raven shouted.

Clarke stumbled into the living area rubbing her eyes. "So you guys a thing now or what?" She mumbled.

"Oh griffin, you sweet sweet thing. A woman like me, or any woman for that matter would say no. You do not pick the Wick. You kick the Wick. A few good fuckings is all but this nacho tacho can't settle for that!" Raven motioned to her crotch.

Clarke and Octavia laughed. "Well at least one thing came out of last night" Octavia said smirking at Clarke.

"Clarke and that blondie totally got it ooonnnn" Raven blurted as Clarke flushed red.

"Well yeah that, but Woodsen couldn't take her eyes off you!" Octavia chirped.

"Woodsen?" Clarke asked.

"Lexa. Woodsen. She couldn't stop looking at you in the car. And I swear she was about to laugh when you were running away from Lincoln and using her as a shield". Octavia teased.

"Ohh Griff looks like you've got a decision. So is it the blondie from the bar or sex eyes Woodsen" Raven prodded.

"Huh? Neither.. Lexa doesn't like me. Besides she already with that girl from the frat party. I've seen them together. And anyway, I didn't get that girls number last night, not even her name. She said it added to the arousal not knowing. She had a fair point" Clarke nodded.

Octavia looked unconvinced. "Okay. You do you boo".

The three girls ended up making breakfast and gossiping about their nights. Although the weekend had a rocky start, Clarke was at ease with how it turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first few chapters will be a little slow, I'm just trying to set the story and tension down to build upon, trust me the angst will make you hate me, but the fall will make you love me (if you stick with it long enough). I always have resolutions and explanations so if you have any concerns please voice them and I'll answer them best. Also I'm a music buff so incorporating lyrics/song names into my writing just sets the mood, so check them out it you want!
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated! Sorry for any errors! If you see any don't pull back to point them out, I found an error in chapter one where I tried to say 'shut' but I said 'shit', so yah.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be up next week ! Until next time folks !


	4. Whatever You Do, Don't Look Her In The Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things getting steamy in here? Or is just Clarke & Lexa? ;')

Lexa was tired. She was absolutely exhausted. The second week of classes were brutal. She had been with Costia all week in her free time as well as study time, and when she wasn't with her she was either at the gym or sleeping. Lexa had severely underestimated how tired she would be upon entering college. There was also a certain blonde on her mind. Lexa kept thinking back to the previous weekend. How in the space of 48 hours she could go from absolutely hating someone, to finding them adorable, even if it was only a tiny bit. She still didn't like Clarke. But she found herself intrigued by the girl. She had already done some digging and found out that Clarke was an artist, that she was also pre-med. That she had come from New York and her best friend was dating her own best friend. Lexa had her own little side notations aswell, she noticed Clarke had a tattoo on her ankle, wondering if that was the only one. That the blonde was goofy and adorable when drunk (of course she wouldn't admit that out loud). And that she was the complete opposite of everything that was familiar to Lexa. Lexa found herself wanting to know more. Somehow, somewhere it was as if the blonde had dug a little pit at the back of Lexa's mind and kept popping up. It was exhausting.

At the beginning of the third week of classes on a Sunday, Lexa was supposed to meet up with Costia. Costia had cancelled due to being unwell so Lexa was left to her own devices in a cafe that was fast becoming her favourite because it was situated beside the edge of a sheer drop over looking the ocean to the right, and beaches to the left. Lexa sat there with an ear pod in listening to Waves by Dean Lewis, wondering what Clarke would be doing now, when the girl in thought walked through the door. Clarke was in light blue jean overalls with a loose white tee underneath and her hair in a messy bun while her arms held a book and a small case. Lexa caught her breath as her heart jumped at the sight. She quickly pushed those feelings down, scolding herself that she shouldn't have that kind of reaction because one, she's not even friends with Clarke, and two she has a girlfriend.

Clarke hadn't noticed Lexa when she walked over to the counter. Lexa following her figure, her gaze lowering to Clarke's shapely ass, admiring how her overalls hugged well around her curves.

 _No! Bad Lexa._ She thought. _I have a girlfriend and Clarke's got nothing on her._ She told herself.

It was as if Clarke could tell someone was staring at her, she turned around and looked over at Lexa who looked immediately away. Lexa didn't dare to look back and set her now stoney gaze out the window. She had prayed to the heavens above that clarke hadn't seen her. She prayed that even if she had, she would sit somewhere else. Of course she wasn't that blessed. She felt a warm presence at her side and a hand on her shoulder. She immediately stiffened and clarke moved her hand at the response, registering the tension.

"S-sorry. Is this seat taken?" Clarke stuttered as she gestured to the seat across from Lexa.

Lexa looked down at the seat and back to Clarke wondering if she should let the girl sit or tell her to leave. She told herself that she didn't have the energy to fight Clarke, so she allowed her to sit.

"Thankyou Lexa. I don't mean to bother you, I just want to say that I'm really sorry about the cafeteria. I should not have said the things I did. I don't know you and I didn't think before I spoke. I was wrong to make assumptions and I apologise." Lexa nodded along, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"I also wanted to say Thankyou for last weekend aswell. You didn't have to help up but you did. I know you hate me and I can see me being here has bothered you so I'll leave. I just wanted to tell you that" Clarke had got up to leave and Lexa's posture had relaxed. She had remembered what she herself had said and cursed herself for what she was about to do.

"I don't hate you, Clarke." She spoke calmly and cooly. "I'm not the most open person as you may have realised. I know I may have acted out too so I apologise if I offended you. And it was nothing. I was awake anyway." Lexa lied the last bit.

"It certainly was not nothing" Clarke pressed. "You don't owe me anything at all after how I treated you."

"And what was the alternative? I leave you there knowing you needed help and that I could have given it to you?" She questioned.

Clarke fell silent, nodding at Lexa's words.

"We all make mistakes Clarke. It's what we do. But it's how we learn from them that define us." Lexa held out her hand and Clarke sat there unsure of what to do.

"Truce? For Lincoln and Octavia's sake" Lexa added.

Clarke reached out to grip Lexa's hand, the touch sending a pulsing wave up her arm and down her body. Lexa must have felt it too because she flushed and pulled back straight away.

"So how about that lunch? I still owe you" Clarke chuckled.

An almost non-existent smile crossed Lexa's face. "I'm fine, Clarke. Thankyou for the offer. What do you have in your hand?" Lexa cocked her head motioning to Clarke's book.

Clarke might have died a little at the sight. "Ummm.. it's... it's nothing."

"May I?" Lexa moved to take the book, Clarke relinquished her hold on it.

After a few minutes of Lexa looking through the book, Clarke had watched a series of expressions cross her face. Her fingers tracing the patterns and lines on the books, occasionally glancing up at Clarke. Lexa stopped at one page and spent a particularly long time staring at it. The page was dark. Blacks and navy's filled the majority of the background with some darker purples and reds creating a cosmos effect. Whitish dots were all over the page circulating inward to two larger blurs which resembled shooting stars. Two blacked out figures lay in each star, their arms extending to touch each other but they couldn't quite reach.

Lexa looked back up at Clarke, emerald locking with cerulean. It was then that Clarke noticed the yellow flecks surrounding Lexa's pupil. The way they dilated in response at Clarke leaning forward to get a better look.

"What's this?" Lexa asked softly.

"That's ummm... that's a story"

"A story?" Lexa cocked a brow.

"Yes. My father told me this story over and over when I was little." Clarke continued, "Our spirits were born in the stars, and eventually when two stars collided with each other, the spirits were released. What was left of the collision would circle the cosmos over and over until they found their equal or soul mate. Some would pair up, create new stars but others would be alone, floating for eternity. Whether down here or up there, still floating."

"So which are you?" Lexa asked after a moment of silence.

"I dont know. It's just a story Lexa.. it's not real" Clarke trailed, Lexa noticing the shift in her voice.

"Do you still speak to your dad?" Lexa said softly.

"No.. not anymore." Clarke looked down at the coffee which had been brought over.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. What happened?" Lexa asked in a way that Clarke understood she didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to.

"When I was in junior year I was going to meet my dad for coffee right after work." Clarke's sniffed looking out the window. Lexa reached to lightly touch Clarke's forearm. "He sent me a text he was just at the service station and he would be 5 minutes. I think I waited about 20 until all I could hear was an explosion and screaming". Clarke started to tear up, Lexa still gripping her arm.

"I went outside to see what happened and all I could see was a plume of smoke in the direction of the station. No one could get through. Even after telling them my dad had been there no one was getting through. So I called his mobile over and over but it just kept going to voicemail. I was allowed to stay in the back of an ambulance when some uniforms came and asked me some questions. Eventually a detective came up to me so I knew it was bad." Clarke wiped at tear tracks running down her face, Lexa doing the same to her own, feeling so much empathy and heart break for the girl infront of her.

"He told me that witnesses saw a man cover his body in petrol and try to light himself before a man stepped infront of him coaxing him out of it. He described my father so well it was like I could see him. My father was with him for 10 minutes before the man dropped his lighter on the gas hose. A trail of gas had leaked its way to a car with a family so my father raced over to help them out. They were saved... but he wasn't. He was so busy saving everyone else that he couldn't save himself" clarke whimpered.

Lexa felt her heart explode in pain for the broken down girl infront of her. At least the cafe was empty so they were given some privacy.

"Clarke... I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Was all Lexa could say, her grip still firm around Clarke. She began to wonder if she should tell clarke about her parents, but figured better of it as this was Clarke's moment, Clarke's story.

"He sounded like an incredible man Clarke. He was a hero. No one will ever be able to take that away from your family." Lexa spoke, voice slightly blocked from her crying.

"Thankyou Lexa". Clarke squeezed Lexa hand and soft smiles spread across both girls faces.

____________

No matter hard she tried Lexa could not get rid of her feeling of such empathy and sadness for Clarke. It had been 3 days since clarke had told the story of her father and Lexa was still chewed up about it. Even with Costia temporarily distracting her, she couldn't help but get the broken image of Clarke out of her head. How can someone so warm, so infectiously happy, so head strong and confident have such a tragic thing happen to them to leave them just as quietly broken as me, Lexa thought. Even after Clarke had told the story they continued to talk about college, what they imagine their futures to look like, how gross Lincoln and Octavia were sometimes, even Costia made an appearance in their conversation. Through all that though Lexa still felt horrible. It seemed both girls had more in common than she thought.

"Come on Lexa! We're gonna be late!" Lincoln called as he buttoned up a tan dress top.

"I still don't know why we're going out tonight. Can't you go alone." Lexa grumbled.

"No I cannot. I promised Octavia that we would all be coming. That's right, you too Anya." Lincoln signed in frustration hearing a loud groan from Anya's room.

Lexa was not convinced and just stood there arms crossed.

"Come on Lex.. for me? Clarke will be there"

Lexa glanced up at hearing the blonde's name, mood brightened a little bit before slumping down in her shoulders trying to hide her buzz, earning a laugh from Lincoln.

"Why would I go if Clarke is going. We're barely even friends." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Friends? Ever since Sunday you have been jumping every time you hear her name, Lex. You don't do that." Lexa shrugged in response.

"What even happened? I know you saw her cause Octavia said that you and Clarke spoke for a bit, but Clarke wouldn't say much else"

Lexa felt a slight sting and sour in her mood at that. A bit? Only a bit? Does a bit mean hours? Was Clarke embarrassed of telling her friends that she and Lexa had had a heart to heart, then end up gushing about their lives and laughing over trivial things for hours. Did none of that really matter to Clarke? Was she only doing that simply to make Octavia and Lincoln happy without really caring about the level of trust and progress she made with Lexa. She had remained quiet after that afternoon and hadn't responded to any of Lexa's texts either.

"You can even bring Costia if you want, Lex". Lincoln pushed again.

"Okay! Let me get ready" Lexa chirped, with a new agenda in mind. "I'll show her" Lexa mumbled under her breath turning away from Lincoln.

"What?"

"Hmmm?" Lexa raised her eyebrows in question.

Lincoln cocked his head. "You said something?"

"I said I'll bring her." Lexa recovered quickly.

Lexa pulled her phone out of her pocket to call Costia. Tonight would definitely be interesting.

_____________

  
The bar was a nice change of scenery for Lexa. It was different to the strobe lights, sweaty bodies and rave music blasting at the clubs. The bar had a very soothing vibe.

"What time will they get here?" Lexa asked, pulling Costia closer by her waist.

"Any minute now— oh here they are!" Lincoln jumped as he saw Octavia walk in followed by Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Emori and then Clarke.

"Linc!" Octavia exclaimed jumping on Lincoln. "You remember Bellamy and the boys from the frat?"

"Of course. Good to see you guys again" Lincoln extended his arm to Bellamy.

Lexa watched as Clarke had walked off to the bar with Raven, barely making eye contact but turning back with almost a look of disappointment when she saw how close Lexa was holding Costia. The night was very relaxing and a good catch up among friends, although Clarke seemed to be avoiding Lexa, and Lexa seemed to be relishing in the presence of her girlfriend making sure she was overly touchy so that Clarke could see that she had someone who cared.

"I'm just going outside for some fresh air" Lexa overheard Clarke say to Raven.

She watched as Clarke walked out with her phone in her hands, turning back to noticeOctavia and Raven who shared a concerned glance.

"Cos, I'm just going to the bathroom" Lexa kissed her cheek before sneaking her way outside.

She didn't need to look hard as Clarke was leaning on a rail spinning her phone in her hands as she looked up at the fading sunset. When she saw Lexa she stiffened.

"You've been avoiding me since Sunday" Lexa approached cautiously, noticing Clarke's posture.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head. It's been a while since I've opened up to someone about my father like that"

Clarke looked almost guilty as she spoke, making Lexa feel completely stupid for even thinking ill of Clarke earlier that day.

"I'm glad you did, Clarke. You know you can trust me. I wouldn't do anything to exploit what you told me." Lexa spoke calmly.

"I know.. it's just.. the last person I told ended up breaking my heart all over again with it. And I just can't help but think that you will, even if it's unintentional" Clarke mumbled.

Lexa stood beside Clarke placing her hand on the small of the girls back drawing soft circles. Clarke's shivered at the touch even though it was still warm. She glanced up and Lexa could swear she saw a tear escape the pools of Clarke's eyes.

"Then let me tell you this" Lexa started taking Clarke's hand. "I swear fealty to you Clarke. I will never abuse your trust or use what you hold most dear in your heart to spite you. I promise". She spoke as she lightly massaged Clarke's hand.

"CLARKE! What are you— oh. OHH" Octavia's eyes widened as she saw Lexa quickly let go of Clarke's hand.

"Yes Octavia?" Clarke quickly wiped away another tear which had escaped.

"Um.. its time" Octavia spoke awkwardly.

"Time? Time for what?" Lexa looked between the two girls.

"For some magic, Woodsen. You're gonna wanna stick around" Octavia scurried back inside.

Lexa had thought Octavia to be legitimate when the girl had said magic. She was expecting the small stage to have smoke breezing across it, a hat on a bench with a bunny in place ready to be pulled out. She was wrong. Upon walking back into the bar Clarke left Lexa's side and joined an awkward looking blonde haired guy she knew to be Drew. The two of them sat back to back on some high chairs, microphones infront of them as the lights dimmed around the bar but 2 spotlights remained on Clarke and Drew.

"What's going on? Lexa asked Octavia as she took her place beside Costia, interlocking their fingers.

"So this bar hosts fundraisers throughout the week which they use to sponsor orphanages and food drives for the poor among other things."

"So why is Clarke up there?" Lexa asked still confused as Octavia grinned.

"People pay to come here Monday nights for comedy, Tuesday for trivia but tonight they're paying for magic." Octavia shifted in her seat, clearly avoiding Lexa's questions.

"Magic?" Lexa tried again more annoyed.

"Shut up and listen, Woodsen. You don't want to miss this" Octavia retorted.

From the moment the first note came from Clarke's husked voice Lexa was lost in an ocean of captivation.

/ Feeling used but I'm still missing you  
And I can't see the end of this  
I just wanna feel your kiss against my  
lips

It was as if time itself had stopped right then and there. Lexa couldn't hear or see anything except her own heart beat and the girl infront of her on the stage. The beautiful sounds making their way from her mouth had Lexa transfixed. Her heart dropped a little once clarke stopped singing. The boy started to sing the next verse, and while Lexa thought he had a good voice, she just wanted Clarke to sing again.

It was as if her prayer was answered and clarke opened her mouth again and words came fluttering out. Except Clarke was now singing in a duet with the boy. Their voices intertwined like long lost lovers. So soft and so in tune. Lexa thought she hadn't heard anything as beautiful in her entire life. Her free hand gripped around the table, her knuckles visible as she closed her eyes and let the sounds wash over her like the calm break of waves underneath a sunset. The boy had stopped singing after the second chorus leaving Clarke to continue. Lexa's eyes flicked open at the returning sound of Clarke's singular angelic voice.

/ You want her, you need her, and I will  
never be her  
So forget that new girl that you love  
so bad

Although Clarke's eyes were closed, lost as she said, it was as though she was speaking to Lexa right then and there and Lexa couldn't help but loosen her grip around Costia.

/ I'm just saying you could do better  
Tell me have you heard that lately

The song had finished all too soon for Lexa's liking as she was brought back to reality by the sounds or clapping and cheering. Clarke made her way back down to the table the group was at and Lexa couldn't help but stare at the girl in awe and wonder as to how much more there was to know about the blonde that kept on surprising her.

The rest of the night sailed smoothly with Costia departing earlier than the rest, leaving Clarke and Lexa to each other.

"You are just full of surprise, Clarke" Lexa chuckled, having downed her 3rd drink. The feel of alcohol making her head buzz sending a warm relaxed feeling throughout her body.

"Well you know if we hung out more then I'm sure you'd be able to unwravel the mysteries that is yours truly." Lexa snorted a laugh cupping her hand over her mouth.  
Clarke reciprocating the laugh at how care free Lexa was when she had a few drinks.

"You know I like this tipsy you" Clarke cocked her head to the side. "I think I might like her more than sober you"

"Is that so?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

Clarke looked up and scratched her chin in thought. "Hmmm... yes".

Lexa again snorted back a laugh. "I think I would have to say the opposite about you though, Clarke"

"What?! I think that you have hat that on backwards" Clarke starting slurring.

At that Lexa let out a laugh which came out as more of a squeaked husk that disappeared into the back of her throat. Clarke found it to be adorable.

"You're just too much work when your drunk. It took ages to get you home that time." Lexa managed.

"But you loved it" Clarke pressed with a smirk earning her a wink from Lexa.

"Aw would you look at that!" Clarke squeaked.

Lexa scooted over so she was right next to Clarke and titled her head past the group to where Clarke was pointing. Lexa could feel Clarke's warm breath on the back of her neck and it made a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Clarke was pointing over to Raven, who's usually cocky and confident facade had melded into that of a more shy and conserved one as she was taking to a tall girl with beautiful curly dark hair.

"Whoooo'sat" Clarke slurred. "Ray looks all puddin. I think she likes her".

Lexa turned so she was face to face with Clarke. Her breath fresh to Clarke and perfume intoxicating. Clarke had to straighten up a little. Lexa's eyes looked straight into deep cerulean pools which stared back at her emerald Forrest. She leaned a little closer just past Clarke's cheek with her lips to the other girls ear. Her hand braced Clarke's upper thigh for balance and Clarke began clenching at nothing as a small throb set its place between her legs.

"Maybe..." Lexa drawled as her finger tips started making small circles on Clarke's thigh, practically making the other girls brain short circuit with the shock that raced through her.

"Maybe she does" Lexa whispered, her hips grazing Clarke's ears.

Lexa pulled back a bit so her face was infront of Clarke's again. Clarke made a move before—

"—CLARKEY! come on we're going". Octavia called.

Lexa shook her head and pulled her hand back. Clarke's thigh stung with the missing contact. She got up and awkwardly wished Lexa goodbye with a small wave before shuffling away to Octavia, Lexa watching her departing figure with a look of confusion and lust, both of which to her luck Clarke had'nt noticed... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 4 is here a bit early, please let me know what you think! I'm trying to skoot away from the idea of Clarke being dependant on Lexa, it will get there because I know people are getting fed up with the idea of Clarke being the one pining after Lexa.. speaking of, I'm beginning a new AU. Now I don't want to spoil it but it will be a 2 work series and the roles are reversed essentially. It will be full of completely independent and "powerful" Clarke, with a timid and somewhat confused Lexa. And it will be a HSAU-College AU cause I love the drama that kids get up to. So if you're a reader who likes to see Clarke as the gal in control then keep an eye out, more info will be posted on the new AU.
> 
> I did say I love music / lyrics so there will be more in following chapters. I feel a connection to every song I listen to and I think it's a beautiful way to express feelings and emotions. So yass.
> 
> Sorry for any errors as usual, I do try to catch them all but I'm not a robot. Thoughts & improvements are immensely appreciated!


	5. Treat You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry this took a while, I'm writing a new AU at the same time, check it out! It's called A Love To Remember! 
> 
> Raven and Luna are cuties in this and is that Jealosuy from Lexa we see? ;)

After the 3rd week of classes concluded, a lot of students finally started settling down into the routine of things. It was a Monday morning and Lexa had a class at 10:00am. She knew that if she left by 9:00 she could bump into clarke before her Art History class and get a coffee. The idea of seeing Clarke made Lexa's palms sweat and her stomach flutter. Something about that night at the bar made something click in her. Lexa couldn't bring herself to dislike Clarke at all. In fact they had gotten closer. They had texted the entire week before hand, and Lexa found herself waiting by her phone, anticipating the chime she had set specifically for her. Everytime her phone would play that familiar chime she would eagerly pick up it up, her heart beating out of her chest as she quickly typed a reply.

"What's got you so giddy this early in the morning?" Anya mumbled through a yawn.  
"Is it Costia?" She teased, "could of sworn that incessant moan was coming from your room".

Lexa threw a pillow at Anya in response. Even though Anya lived with Lincoln, she spent more of her time at Lexa's because she constantly complained that Lincolns apartment smelt of sweaty sex and colonge

"No it is not Costia if you must know. She left an hour ago" Lexa said through her eyebrows as she gripped her phone tight waiting on a response from Clarke. 

"Ooh then it must be get in my pants griffin huh?" Anya winked. 

"We're just friends Anya!" Lexa exclaimed.

"Sure you are. So the thought of Clarke going down on you or even being nude infront of you isn't the least bit arousing?" 

Lexa immediately went bright red and looked back down at her phone, waiting for Clarke to respond. She was taking longer than usual which meant she was getting ready so if Lexa left now she could meet with Clarke. 

"Uhhh gotta go" Lexa raced out the door without so much as another word to Anya.

"Fucking horny kids." Anya shook her head.

_______________

"So Clarkey?" Raven jumped on the bed next to Octavia as they both watched Clarke in the ensuite getting ready for class.

"Raven" Clarke clipped as she did up her bun. 

"Who were you texting before?" Raven wiggled her eyes brows, Clarke stopped what she was doing like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um no one. No one you know" Clarke added.

"Well as your best friends we have a right to know. You've had that same ridiculous smile on your face since Wednesday." Octavia chimed in.

"Guys. Seriously it's no one, okay?" Clarke exhausted.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say Griff." Raven slumped. "Anyone catch your sites though? Anyonneeee at all?" Raven asked sickeningly sweetly. 

Clarke rolled her eyes in response. "No." She lied. "Nothing since that girl at the club".

"You know, she was hot, Griff" Raven interrupted. 

"Yeah I know that. But I never got her number remember? Not even her name" Clarke mumbled as she looked down somewhat disappointed.

"So now that you know you're never going to see her again, can you tell us?" Octavia jumped, sharing a shit eating grin with Raven. 

"Tell you what?" 

"How was she? Like on a scale from 1 to 10" Octavia giggled.

"Hmm I'd say definitely a 12. Not gonna lie." The three girls started laughing hysterically. 

"Fuck. Guys I'm late! See you this afternoon!" Clarke called as she raced out the door.

The autumn breeze was incredibly refreshing. The trees were lit up in a hue of reds, golden and maroons. Autumn was definitely Clarke's favourite season. Spring was beautiful but hay fever was a fucking tragedy. Summer was too hot in the Californian sun and winter was too cold. Autumn however, was perfect. Clarke had put her ear buds in, turning up the volume to one of her favourite songs Way Down We Go. The song had frustrated her though. Clarke had found the song a year ago, fell in love with it a year ago and even showed all her friends a year ago. No one even cared, but ever since featuring on the trailer to the Logan movie suddenly everyone loved the song. It annoyed Clarke how people denied to have interest in art so amazing, simply because they might be different for liking something that no one knew about. 

Clarke felt a warm hand on her shoulder as she spun around and saw green. A Forrest of green. An emerald city staring directly into her cerulean pools. Suddenly she was back there again on her first day. 

"Clarke?" Lexa asked after a moment, a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Lexa.. sorry I.. what are you doing here?" Clarke stuttered.

"Well I was out for walk to get some coffee when I saw you and figured I'd get you some and say hey." Lexa lied easily, a soft smile on her face as she reached her arm out to give Clarke the cup.

"Oh Thankyou Lexa! You really didn't have to!" Clarke exclaimed as she practically pulled Lexa in for a hug. 

"It's no worries" Lexa laughed, wrapping her hands lightly on the side of Clarke's ribs. 

"Can I walk you to class?" Lexa asked with a smirk, brow raised.

As if Clarke could say no to that face. As if anyone in there right mind could deny that face!

"I would love you too" Clarke said a little too quickly. 

As both girls walked in the direction to Clarke's lecture room, talking about the seasons and possible costume ideas for Halloween, a familiar blonde was glancing at Clarke through narrowed eyes before making her way over. 

"Hey stranger. I thought it was you." The blonde said eyeing clarke up and down.

Lexa stiffened at the way the blonde was so obviously eye fucking Clarke. And that smirk.. what was that? It looked like a 'come sit on my face' smirk. Surely clarke wouldn't be inter— as Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, her eyes grew wide and a flare of jealousy ignited in her chest. Clarke was enjoying it? Clarke had recognised this girl? Lexa looked back the blonde, which was a terrible idea as she traced the blondes line of sight directly to Clarke's chest and the tempting cleavage revealed by her full breasts. Lexa stepped a little closer to Clarke so their arms were slightly touching. She had to protect Clarke, at least that's what she told herself.

"Hey you" Clarke grinned.

"Hey yourself" the blonde replied, Lexa winced at the smugness in her voice. 

"You know.. I really think that not giving you my number wasn't the smartest thing to do. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" the blonde said she took a step closer, Lexa watching Clarke closely for her response. 

"Well... you might have to wait a little while longer" Clarke winked. "But if you want to get me from my room at say 6pm tonight, maybe we can talk about that number situation". Clarke continued.

"I think I'd like that" the blonde took a step closer, both girls now face to face. 

Lexa watched in agony as Clarke started to tilt her head and lean in slightly, brushing past the girls cheek with her own as she pulled a pen from beg and uncapped it, pulling back so she was again face to face with the blonde. Clarke scribbled her room number on the blonde's hand before giving the blonde another wink and grabbing Lexa's wrist to walk off.

"What was that Clarke" Lexa asked surprised, hiding a hint of jealousy, anger and disappointment. 

"I don't know!" Clarke breathed heavily, surprised by her own operating. "Usually I'm never that forward"

"So you know her then?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Well kind of. We kind of met on the Saturday of the first week." Clarke said somewhat dreamily. 

"The night I picked you up?".

Clarke nodded.

"So you like her then?" Lexa prodded, eager to hear Clarke's response.

"Oh this is me! Thanks for walking me and thanks for the coffee Lexa" Clarke said ignoring Lexa's question pulling her into a hug which Lexa reciprocated.

Clarke turned and walked into her classroom leaving Lexa outside.

"Yeah.. no problem". Lexa mumbled disappointedly before taking off.

____________

By the time Clarke's last lecture of the day had finished, she was out the door and sprinting back to her apartment. Luckily for her when she got back Raven and Octavia were both out. She looked at the clock and saw she had 1 hour and a half before the blonde would show. Clarke had emptied her entire closet space without any luck in what to wear. Not getting the girls number that morning had really come back to bite her in the ass cause she had no clue what to wear or what the dress code would be. She had decided to settle on some dark skinny jeans, a red/blue/tan flannel patterned vest rolled at the shoulders, and some dark turquoise heels. Her hair was pulled back into a simple elegant bun and she wore red lipstick which really accentuated her snowy complexion. 

It was a couple minutes before 6pm and Octavia and Raven were still shows, so Clarke decided to leave a note for the girls. As soon as she capped the pen she heard a knock on the door. Butterflies immediately filled her stomach and her palms began to sweat as she walked on shaky legs to answer the door. As she pulled it open, she saw one of the most beautiful sites she'd even seen. The blonde was standing infront of her in slim fitted dress pants, black heels and a dark green semi transparent dress top. Her makeup was done to perfection, her face was flawless without it either way, her hair was parted down the middle and sat curled on either side of her shoulders. A warm smile planted across her face as she too took in the sight of the women before her. Clarke was about to speak before her words got caught in her throat, the blonde smiling in recognition.

"Hi stranger, you look beautiful" the blonde said as she looked clarke up and down, not like she had done previously during the day.

"Hi.. it's Clarke by the way, and you look amazing." Clarke managed.

"Thankyou, Clarke. And it's Niylah". Niylah smiled a soft smile.

"Niylah" Clarke repeated like a mantra, suddenly realising she still hadn't invited the girl in. "Oh! Sorry! Please come in" Clarke urged.

Niylah chuckled. "I would but then we'd be pushing it for time, and trust me Clarke. You're gonna wanna see this". Niylah cocked her head as a gesture for clarke to follow.

Clarke raised a brow in question but Niylah remained silent. The car drive was unfamiliar and Clarke shifted uneasy in her seat, Niylah sensing her discomfort.

"Are you okay, Clarke?"

"Yeah it's just... where are we going?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I take it you're not from California?" Niylah smirked sweetly.

"Is it that obvious?" Clarke asked through scrunched eyes.

"No it's fine" Niylah chuckled. "So every year at the end of September there is a little show put on for the beginning of fall. I may or may not have spoken to your two friends about your likes and dislikes" Niylah squeezed out. "But when they said you love autumn, I couldn't not take you to this."

"And what is this?" Clarke prodded. 

Niylah turned and smiled at her. "You'll see".

 

There were what looked like hundreds of cars parked by the nature reserve. As Clarke stepped out a shiver racked her body, Niylah noticed immediately and reached into her car for a jacket she draped over Clarke's shoulders. As they walked beneath the trees, towering below the stars Niylah took Clarke's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. They had stopped behind the group of people infront of them, all looking up towards the trees, Niylah prompting Clarke to do the same. In an instant, the hundreds and hundreds of lights which were strung on the trees above lit up producing a gorgeous display of shimmering reds, golds and maroons. The place looked incredible, like an autumn during the day and Clarke couldn't help but keep her gaze set on the sight above her. She felt an arm tighten around her waist and looked down to see Niylah gazing at Clarke with the same look that Clarke had shown gazing at the trees. 

"This is... this is..." Clarke was lost for words as Niylah laughed at her stumble.

"This is amazing, Niylah" Clarke managed after a moment. "It's so beautiful". Clarke looked up once again, eyes straining on the trees, missing the way Niylah's eyes never left her as she spoke;

"Yeah it is".

Niylah had driven Clarke home a few hours later around 11pm. After the nature reserve, the two of them made their way to a chocolate cafe for some rich hot chocolates and chocolate covered strawberries. The night was probably the best night of Clarke's life, she was in awe of Niylah by the time she had pulled back on to campus. Niylah walked with Clarke to her apartment before stopping outside her door.

"Thankyou so much for tonight, Niylah. I had a wonderful time." Clarke said softly as she held Niylah's hand, gently pulling her closer.

"I did aswell. I'd like to do this again" Niylah said shyly.

"I'd like that" Clarke said sweetly, with a hint of humour at repeating their earlier conversation.

Clarke pulled Niylah in a little more before gently caressing her cheek. Niylah looked into Clarke's eyes and her gaze flicked down to Clarke's lips giving her the signal. Clarke's hand slid down Niylah's cheek and met with her other hand at the back of the other girls neck, pulling her in for a slow kiss. Niylah's hands rested themselves carefully on Clarke's hips as their lips gently brushed into each other, slow and coaxing. Clarke pulled away for a moment to meet Niylah's eyes, feeling her warm breath on her face before tilting her head and leaning back in for another slow kiss. Niylah's tongue brushed at Clarke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Clarke opened her mouth a little and met Niylah, their tongues softly intertwining as both girls explored the taste of the other.  
Niylah gently pulled away before things could become anymore heated, Clarke grateful for her courtesy. Both girls smiled stupidly at each other for a few moments, their hands still in their earlier positions.

"Until next time" Niylah said suavely.

With that she kissed the tip of Clarke's nose and walked back down the corridor to the stairs. Clarke walked into her apartment with a stupid grin still planted on her face, her entire body warm and fuzzy, grateful that Octavia and Raven were both asleep. She figured their roasting and bombardment of questions could wait until the morning, for now she wanted to stay, just like that. 

___________

Earlier that day, Raven was sitting around the apartment going over material for an up and coming experiment in her practical class when her phone started buzzing.

*unknown number*

"Hello?" Raven asked, answering the call.

"Hello Raven?" A familiar tone came through.

"Yes... who's this?" Raven asked unsurely.

"Oh sorry! It's Luna from the bar last Wednesday. I'm in Octavia's psych class, I hope you don't mind I got your number."

Raven practically jumped off her bed closing her study materials. She ran her hand through her hair to neaten it, even though no one was there.

"No of course not. I was actually thinking about you." Raven played off not so smoothly.

"Well I was thinking about you to. I'm actually near your building if you wanted to come down and we could go on an impromptu adventure?" Luna teased.

"An impromptu adventure?" Raven chuckled. "Hmm okay, I'll be down in 5".

The drive to a small beach secluded by cliffs on either side was short and sweet. The sun had been beginning to makes its flamed decent beneath the horizon. The sky was lit up in beautiful pinks, oranges and reds, and the water reflected the patterns perfectly.

"Umm Luna you know I can't swim.." Raven motioned to her leg brace as they hoped out of the car. "And I didn't bring swimmers either?"

"Who said anything about swimming?" Luna smirked. Raven cocked a brow in question.

"Okay. So maybe I was extremely flirty and had this whole facade on at the bar, and I wanted to show you that there's more to me than that. Cause I like you and I figure if you like me when I'm not like that then—"

"Wait you like me?" Raven teased.

Luna turned red and shifted on her feet at her own reveal.

"Who wouldn't?" She recovered smoothly after some time. 

"Good answer" Raven smirked nudging Luna's shoulder. "So why the beach?"

"Well for one it looks beautiful this time of day, two, isn't it the most clichè place to take a first date?—"

"So this is a date?" Raven interrupted.

"Only if you want it to be" Luna smiled kindly. 

"Uh huhh. And why else?" Raven motioned for Luna to continue.

"Because there's so much about the sea. So much uncertainty, so much depth and mystery. It's rage and power, but it's calm and gentle. It's nurturing and alluring and somewhat repelling. There's so much beauty beyond its exterior and if given the chance... I want to know." Luna shifted again on my feet.

"We're not talking about the sea are we?" Raven asked. 

Luna looked up at Raven through her brows and smiled shyly. Raven took Luna's hand and they walked down the wooden path to the soft white sand. Luna placed a picnic blanket on the sand and sat down with her legs apart, Raven finding comfort between them with her back up against Luna's front as she wrapped her arms around Raven's waist.

"So you don't attend Polis National, where do you go?" Raven asked after a while.

"Good eye. I go to a specialist program in Marine biology at UC. It's about 30 minutes from here but I love between the universities, so it's not much of a travel."

"Marine biology huh? Suits you" Raven winked.

"What about you, Reyes, what are your aspirations?" Luna smirked.

"I'm doing a major in mechanical engineering, aswell as a minor in aeronautical engineering. I also have an internship with NASA as of recently, so hush hush" Raven chuckled.

"Oh so I might be going out with the next Einstein, huh?" Luna lightly shoved Ravens shoulder. "If you don't mind.. what happened?" 

Ravens smiled dulled and she pulled Luna's arms tighter around her. 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean—"

"—No it's fine." Raven quickly interjected. "Pretty much I was in an accident in senior year. A metal rod impaled my lower back after I crashed a plane, everything turned out okay eventually and I was extremely lucky. But a portion of the metal had chipped and was left in. I decided to have the surgery to remove it, knowing the risks, but the risks would've been greater if I didn't. I woke up fine except I couldn't feel my leg. After months of rehabilitation I was able to start walking again but this is it. This is as good as it gets now." Raven trailed off.

"I'm so sorry Raven" Luna pressed a kiss to Raven's cheek.

"Yeah it's a bummer but life's a bitch sometimes. You just gotta get through the storm to see the sun." Raven and Luna laughed together. 

Raven leaned closer to Luna, each enjoying the sunset. Once the sun had set Luna took Raven home. Lucky for Raven, Clarke was still out and Octavia had passed out in her room. She would be able to avoid the bombardment of questions until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors or mistakes! I do try to catch them! I dont know when I'll post the next chapter, next week sometime but I'm investing a lot of time in my new AU simply because I find that a lot more fun to write, but I'm not ditching this one at all! I'm seeing this through!


End file.
